Websites and other applications often display images of various sorts (e.g. logos, maps, and other pictorial representations). Users of such websites and applications may desire to obtain alternate information about portions of the displayed images. For example, a user may want to obtain more details or magnified views of an underlying image or geographical map data for an underlying street map image. Different websites, browser versions, browser types and applications have varying capabilities for displaying alternate information about underlying images.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a way for displaying alternate information in a consistent manner across varying websites, browser versions, browser types, and applications.